Paris
by Najika bunny
Summary: Setahun terakhir menikah membuat kami tampak baru sehari mengucap janji suci bersama di gereja sacrè cœur —gereja tertua di Paris. / KYUMIN / YAOI -Mpreg / FIC Request


**Paris**

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

**Mpreg**

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

Oneshoot

.

.

**Paris - Perancis**

**Le Royal Monceau - Raffles Paris Apartement**

Menekan kode pintu aku memasuki apartemen, udara di luar sangat dingin sekali hampir membekukan tubuh jika tak ingat aku sekarang tengah memakai jas yang dipadupadankan dengan jaket berbahan lembut serta berkualitas terbaik.

Melepas sepatu yang kukenakan aku memanggil seseorang, "Dear, where are you?" jari tanganku memutar pengatur suhu ruangan untuk menghangatkan tubuh sejenak.

Tak ada jawaban namun indera pendengaranku menangkap derap cepat langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Aku tersenyum lebar merentangkan kedua tangan saat dia yang berlari tadi dengan keras menabrak dadaku, masuk ke dalam pelukanku dan melingkarkan tangannya di seluruh tubuhku.

"Selamat datang, kau pulang tepat waktu." Senyum manisnya seketika mampu menghangatkan tubuh dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sebagian nyawaku disini lama-lama," bibirku mencium kening dia yang masih memelukku, "Sendirian di apartemen pasti membosankan," kemudian mencium kedua pipi bulat dan gembul itu, "Kau sudah makan?"

Cho kyuhyun— namaku, mencium singkat bibir pria yang lebih pendek dariku, urutan kegiatan yang aku lakukan saat kembali ke apartemen setelah menghabiskan waktu beraktivitas seharian di perusahaan. Memeluk, mencium kening, kedua pipi lalu terakhir bibir selembut dan semanis madu milik dia.

Setahun terakhir menikah membuat kami tampak baru sehari mengucap janji suci bersama di gereja sacrè cœur —gereja tertua di paris. Bermesra-mesraan, menikmati waktu berdua tanpa harus melihat dan mendengar ucapan negatif yang dilontarkan oleh banyak orang. Pernikahan yang dilakukan oleh dua gender yang sama tidak selamanya disambut baik bukan?

Tinggal di negeri orang— walau secara keseluruhan suasananya hampir sama dengan negara kelahiran, salju yang datang di akhir tahun musim dingin, tembok cinta Le mur des 'je t'aime dengan makna yang sama dengan tembok cinta di Namsan Tower— apabila menuliskan kedua nama pasangannya maka takdir membiarkan keduanya bersama dan terakhir sungai Seine yang keindahannya hampir setara dengan sungai Han tak mampu dapat menghilangkan rasa rindu akan negeri ginseng tempat kami dilahirkan dan akhirnya bertemu.

"Aku sedang menjaga berat badan, kau tidak ingat?"

Aku menurunkan punggungku sedikit dan membiarkan dia yang sedari tadi memelukku itu menaiki punggung belakangku. "Sudah cukup ringan, tapi menjaga berat badan tidak harus membuatmu tidak makan bukan, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya pada leherku erat, menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak kiri milikku. "Kau belum tanya apa yang aku lakukan hari ini?" dia mencium pipiku yang saat ini mulai berisi hampir menyamai pipinya.

Tetap menjaga keseimbangan aku berjalan memasuki ruang tengah dengan kedua tanganku menompang tubuh Sungmin di belakang punggungku, "Menelepon Sungjin?" tebakan pertamaku yang di yakini selalu tepat.

"Itu memang setiap hari, maksudkku hal lain lagi. Hal lain yang kulakukan hari ini."

Aku mencoba berpikir sambil melangkah menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas guna mengambil segelas air putih, "Kau melakukan hal lain selain membantu Sungjin yang setiap saat menghubungimu mengurusi perusahaan di Korea?"

"Kau tahu itu tanggung jawabku bukan."

"Tanggung jawabmu sebenarnya adalah mengurusiku, Lee Sungmin. Sekarang cium bibirku."

Sungmin menyikut pantatku menggunakan siku kaki kirinya dan sukses membuat pinggang seksi milikku tersentak, "Sudah kulakukan. Sekarang kau harus tahu apa saja kejadian yang kulakukan hari ini walau sebenarnya mungkin akan membuatmu terkejut atau bahkan aku tidak tahu reaksimu nanti seperti apa. Tapi yang pasti kau harus dengarkan aku."

Seperti akan mendengar berita buruk aku mencoba mengangguk, "Baiklah, apa itu?" kulihat Sungmin tersenyum misterius dan demi Tuhan itu membuat dadaku berdebar.

"Hanya... hari ini aku baru saja menjadi suami orang."

Ini sedikit membingungkan mengingat kami bukan pasangan kebanyakan yang bisa menyebut satu sama lain suami ataupun isteri. Kami hanya menyebut satu sama lain pasangan dan kami sudah menikah. Apa maksud dengan suami orang? Dia yang telah menikahi seorang wanita?

Sungmin terkikik geli melihat wajahku yang tak lagi dapat terdefenisikan. "Oh... ayolah Kyu, semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kemana otak jeniusmu, gunakan itu dan cerna baik-baik kalimatku."

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku, dear. Dan kau pasti tahu aku tidak mengerti kalimatmu, maukah kau menjelaskannya secara detail apa maksud dengan 'menjadi suami orang'?"

Aku tidak dapat menggunakan otakku sekarang jika menyangkut Sungmin. Sungmin itu tidak terdefinisi, sulit di pahami— walau kami sudah menikah dan tinggal lama namun masih ada sesuatu yang selalu Sungmin kunci rapat. Sungmin tidak seperti rumus matematika yang akan tahu hasilnya saat kau menghitungnya dengan tepat.

Aku yang selalu tahu akan detail tubuhnya luar dalam saat kami bercinta, menyelusuri pinggang dan punggungnya ketika saat itu tato masih menghiasi tubuh indah miliknya, atau bagaimana pantat seksi yang membungkus persinggahan milikku itu begitu ketat dan erat. Desahan dan lengguhan bagai nyanyian burung gereja yang seketika membuatku gila hingga hilang akal.

Oh sialan! Hanya memikirkan dia menggeliat di bawah tubuhku membuatku ingin bercinta dengannya saat ini.

"Dear, aku tidak mengerti kenapa hanya memikirkanmu membuatku menginginkanmu. Persetan dengan suami orang walau aku sangat ingin tahu apa maksudmu itu, tapi biarkan aku di dalammu malam ini."

Bukan permintaan tapi terksesan seperti perintah yang lembut dan sopan. Aku selalu bertanya padanya dulu jika aku menginginkannya, hal itu membuatku seperti aku menghargainya dan mengaggapnya sangat berarti.

"Oke. Tapi setelah itu kau harus mendengar bagaimana hari ini aku menjadi sosok suami." Sungmin membuat malam ini begitu penuh teka-teki dan aku hanya berdoa'a semoga saja apa yang dipikiranku tentang 'suami orang' itu tidak terkabul. Sungmin milikku seorang. Hanya itu.

Dia masih bergelayut di punggung belakangku, menatap mataku dari samping hingga dengan refleks aku memiringkan kepalaku untuk menjangkau bibirnya, Sungmin yang polos akan kubuat liar malam ini.

Aku mengeksplor mulutnya, membelai lidahnya saling bertukar saliva. Aku berjalan hingga ruang tamu, memutar tubuh Sungmin ke depan dan dia menjatuhkan kakinya ke atas lantai dengan tangan yang masih membelit leherku.

Tanganku mencoba menurunkan celana piyamanya— dengan lingkaran karet di bagian pinggang membuatku mudah menjatuhkan kain lembut itu. Lebih ke dalam aku menggengam miliknya menggunakan tangan kiri, sedangkan kerja tangan kananku membelai sesuatu di belahan pantatnya, mencoba membuatnya rileks dengan benda yang tidak asing ini.

Dia berjengkit kaget dan menggigit pelan bibir bawah milikku. "Kau harus tahu aku panas malam ini, dear." Aku bisikan sesuatu di telinganya dan dia semakin memejamkan matanya.

Aku berhasil membuatnya mengeluarkan cairannya, dia bergetar dan hampir tak bisa berdiri dengan benar sebelum tangan kokoh milikku mencengkeram pinggangnya, "Aku selalu berusaha menahan tapi kau mengacaukannya, Kyuhyun." Dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis padaku.

"Aku suka saat kau keluar."

Dia aku baringkan ke atas sofa lebar di ruang tamu, salah satu tempat bercinta yang paling cocok selain tempat tidur dan kamar mandi. "Buka matamu, dear. Lihat betapa aku ingin memuaskanmu dan kau meinginginkan aku lebih." Aku berkata sambil melepas jas dan jaket tebal, menghempaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku.

Dia membulatkan kedua bola matanya, bagaimana tidak jika dia melihat betapa kerasnya aku malam ini, aku mengurut miliknya sekali lagi dan cairan itu sedikit keluar, mengangkat satu kakinya aku mencoba mengoles dan membuatnya lembab sebelum aku masuki nanti.

"Kyu?"

"Hmm." Aku bergumam. Dia menatapku dan mencoba menggengam sesuatu yang ada di bawah perutku. "Biar kubantu." Katanya lagi.

"Tidak malam ini, dear."

Aku mengambil _lotion_ dan meratakan di sepanjang milikku, "Kau harus tahu tentang aku yang bersungguh-sungguh ingin memuaskanmu, Sungmin." Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum melepas sendiri baju piyama yang tersisa dan mendekat padaku.

Mendudukkan diriku di sofa aku mengangkat pinggulnya, kakinya melingkari pinggangku setelah aku mengisinya dan meregangkan tubuhku hingga terasa penuh sampai ke dalam.

"Sialan, ini sedikit sakit, Kyu. Kau harus membiarkan aku yang memulai menggerakannya perlahan karena ini begitu ketat."

"Lakukan apapun, dear. Kau harus jadi liar malam ini untukku." Dia mulai mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit dari pangkuanku. Aku mencium pundaknya dan memberikan bekas di sana. Panasnya ruangan karena aku ingat ketika masuk tadi aku menghidupkan penghangat, namun malam ini aku tidak butuh alat itu karena kegiatanku dengan Sungmin mengalahkan segalanya.

Dia terkadang meringis dan aku membiarkannya terbiasa, matanya yang terpejam terkadang sulit membuatku mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, "Buka matamu, Sungmin. Kau begitu menikmati hingga terpejam begitu erat."

"Ini sakit bodoh. Sialan! Kenapa kau menggerakkanya, tunggu Kyu... " aku membungkam bibirnya dan menciumnya dalam. Mengangkat pinggangku naik turun rasanya tak sabar karena Sungmin begitu perlahan. Kami sudah puluhan kali melakukannya tapi Sungmin sungguh begitu sempit dan ketat tiap kali aku mengisinya.

Dia melengguh dan aku tahu sakit itu hilang, namun aku masih harus bertanya, "Apa ini masih sakit? Kau ingin aku mengeluarkannya?"

Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum begitu menggoda, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa ini begitu sempurna. Kau mengisiku terlalu dalam dan ini hebat." Aku menghentaknya sekali dan mencium lehernya dengan keras, mengguncang tubuhnya seperti sengatan listrik, mengeluarkan cairan yang orang sebut cairan cinta masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Dia juga bergetar dan mempererat lingkaran kakinya di pinggangku hingga akhirnya aku mengerang merasakan basah di seluruh tubuh di bawah perutku. "Sial! Sial! ini luar biasa, dear."

Aku memeluknya hingga getaran itu terhenti. Membiarkannya menikmati kontraksi-kontraksi otot yang membuatku juga seketika melayang. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Aku seperti terbang Kyu."

Mengeluarkan milikku dan dia sedikit meringis, aku menidurkan diriku di sofa sambil memeluk pinggangnya untuk ikut tidur dalam pelukanku. "Tidurlah, dear." Aku hampir memejamkan mataku sebelum dia menampar punggung telanjangku. "Kau sudah janji mau mendengarkan ceritaku." Dia cemberut dengan bibir merah dan basah itu. Oh ayolah, apa akan ada ronde ke dua?

"Baik, sekarang siapa wanita itu? kenapa kau mau menjadi suami orang? kau tidak ingat kita sudah menikah?"

Sungmin tersenyum geli, "Kau tidak masalah aku menjadi suami Kristen? Tetangga sebelah di apartemen ini."

"Kristen Stewart?"

Aku tidak percaya ini. Sungmin mengatakan itu tanpa beban, dan lagi tetangga sebelah yang sangat baik dan hangat ketika kami baru saja menempati apartemen ini setahun yang lalu. "Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti. Dia sudah bersuami, Sungmin. Dan kau menjadi suaminya juga?"

"Iya, tapi hanya hari ini. Suami sahnya— Robert Pattinson dua minggu yang lalu harus terbang ke Inggris mengurus bisnisnya dan dia meninggalkan Kristen yang tengah hamil. Kau tahu hari ini bayinya lahir dan aku diminta menjadi suaminya untuk memperlancar proses persalinan."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Kristen yang memintamu?" Sungmin menggeleng, "Robert yang menghubungiku dan meminta bantuanku."

"Hei! Kenapa pria itu tidak meminta izin dariku? Kau terikat pernikahan denganku yang otomatis kau milikku, Sungmin. Karena itu segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'memakaimu' itu harus dengan persetujuanku."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya dan aku tahu itu. "Kau mau membiarkan keselamatan bayi itu hanya karena seseorang harus menghubungi seseorang ini untuk mendapat izin. Robert juga pasti tengah panik disana, dia tidak bisa berpikir panjang lagi. Itu yang di rasakan oleh calon ayah demi menyelamatkan anak dan isterinya."

Aku mencium hidungnya, "Itu juga yang akan kulakukan jika menyangkut dirimu. Bayinya selamat?" mata Sungmin berbinar-binar dan terlihat banyak sekali kebahagiaan disana, "Dia perempuan yang cantik, kau harus melihatnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana kristen melakukan persalinan dan aku disampingnya membuatku seperti Robert, begitu menginginkan bayi itu selamat, begitu ingin menggendongnya selayak anakku sendiri."

Begitu banyak duri yang menancap di hatiku. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sungmin sekarang walau secara langsung dia tidak mengatakan ingin memiliki anak tapi cukup membuatku menyadari akan ketidaklengkapan sebuah keluarga tanpa seorang anak dan buah hati.

"Kau begitu menginginkan anak, dear. Meskipun aku tahu ini akan terjadi dan aku selalu menepisnya dengan mengatakan kita pasti bahagia tidak memiliki seorang anak seolah pupus saat melihatmu begitu mendambakan seorang bayi. Maaf membuatmu... maksudku maaf atas kebahagiaan yang kurang lengkap ini, dear."

Kepalaku terasa berputar hingga tak sadar Sungmin memeluk leherku dan menatap mataku dalam, "Apa yang kau bicarakan mengenai 'kebahagian yang tak lengkap' itu. Aku bahagia Kyu— bahkan sangat. Tidak ada yang bisa orang lain lakukan ketika aku bahagia di dekatmu. Tidak seorangpun."

"Oh dear, aku pria yang paling beruntung berada didekatmu, jika saja ada yag bisa aku lakukan untukmu pasti kulakukan apapun itu."

Terdengar seperti rayuan tapi beginilah kami mengungkapkan isi hati, Sungmin mulai mengantuk dan seperti biasa aku menyanyikan lullaby untuknya. Tertidur sambil berpelukan berdua membuatnya semakin tidak ada yang tahu betapa bahagianya aku.

Tuhan tahu akan kebahagian setiap umatnya.

~o~

Seminggu berlalu aku berjanji dengan Sungmin menemui Kristen dan anaknya. Robert masih belum pulang dan sebagai gantinya aku harus merelakan tenaga Sungmin untuk membantu Kristen mengurusi bayi perempuan lucu itu.

"Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman karena aku dan suamiku meminta bantuan Vincent seminggu ini." Kristen menyeduh teh ke dalam cangkir di atas meja dan tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin menggendong bayinya.

Aku tahu dia berbicara padaku, "Tidak apa Kristen, sebagai gantinya aku siap melayangkan pukulan pertama untuk Robert."

"Kyu!"

Kristen tertawa, pasangan yang membintangi film Twilight itu menikah dua tahun yang lalu dan menghuni apartemen nomor satu di kota Paris ini sebelum akhirnya kami bertetangga, "Sekali lagi maaf, Marcus. Hanya saja jangan sampai membunuhnya, bayiku belum bertemu dengannya."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menyeruput teh yang disungguhkan sambil melirik Sungmin. Dia tengah asyik bermain dengan bayi yang masih berumur seminggu bahkan tubuhnya masih merah. Hatiku seperti diterbangkan angin sejuk ketika melihatnya seperti itu, begitu sempurnakah jika aku dan Sungmin juga memiliki seorang bayi?

Kalimatku sendiri bagai hati yang langsung tersiram air dingin, begitu membekukan setiap urat di sekelilingnya. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Sungmin dan Tuhan pasti mendengar do'aku.

~o~

Sialan! Aku seperti ingin merubuhkan menara Effiel karena parade akhir minggu membuat jalanan sekitar macet total. Semua orang berkumpul di bawah menara dan menutup sebagian badan jalan. sungguh luar biasa panik yang ku rasakan ketika ponselku berdering ditengah rapat dan membuatku harus sampai ke apartemen sekarang juga.

Kristen menghubungiku menggunakan ponsel Sungmin dan mengatakan Sungmin sakit.

Oh Tuhan! Ini membuat dadaku bergetar seketika. Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan parade ini jika macet tak kunjung reda lima menit lagi.

Aku berlari seperti orang kesetanan, menaiki lift dan menekan beberapa kali tombol membuat orang sekitar bingung melihatku. Persetan dengan semuanya, yang aku inginkan adalah bisa melihat sungmin dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

Kutekan kode pintu dan melangkah masuk. Sungmin baik-baik sajakah? Semoga iya. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terpikir olehku apa jadinya jika Sungmin menderita. Tidak! memikirkannya begitu di dalam otakku saja membuatku ingin menghancurkan otakku sendiri.

Aku ingin menaiki tangga namun samar-samar aku melihat bayangan di sekitar dapur dan bunyi air. Mengurungkan niatku untuk ke kamar kulangkahkan kaki menuju dapur dan terkejut begitu melihat punggung sungmin dan dia tengah meminum segelas air dari dalam kulkas.

"Dear?"

Dia tersentak dan memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadapku. Yang kulihat adalah dia baik-baik saja dan bisa berdiri namun wajah pucatnya begitu kentara. "Oh Kyu, Astaga! Kristen pasti berlebihan ketika meneleponmu tadi. Aku baik kalau kau tanya— sungguh." Sungmin menghampiriku dan mengelap keringat di dahiku menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Nafas lega aku keluarkan dengan begitu keras membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Kau hampir saja melihatku di tangkap polisi karena akan membakar sebuah parade. Oh dear, aku seperti ingin mati ketika mendengar kau sakit."

"Kau berlebihan, aku hanya sakit perut. Mungkin masalah jadwal makanku."

Aku menghusap bibir pucat miliknya yang sedikit agak kering. "Kau pernah mendengar aku yang sering berkata kau harus tetap makan sekalipun sedang menjaga berat badan. Kau mengabaikan perkataanku."

"Tidak. aku tidak pernah, Kyuhyun. Aku makan sesuai jadwalku tapi tadi siang perutku aneh, seperti bergetar dan aku tidak tahu lagi selain yang ingin kulakukan adalah ke kamar mandi dan muntah."

Sungmin tiba-tiba meringis dan memegangi perutnya lagi, alarm panik langsung memenuhi kepalaku. "Dear, kau harus ke dokter sekarang." Aku menyelipkan lenganku di kedua lututnya dan menggendongnya ke ruang tamu namun Sungmin berkata dia sudah di periksa.

"Kristen langsung menghubungi dokter kenalannya begitu tahu aku sakit dan... aku sudah di periksa." Dengan perlahan aku menurunkan tubuh Sungmin ke atas sofa.

Aku menatap matanya, ada sedikit teka-teki didalamnya dan Sungmin belum mengatakan apa itu. Sifat Sungmin yang tak terdefinisi mulai membuatku gila. "Apa kata dokter?" tanyaku.

"Hanya masalah perut."

"Masalah seperti apa?"

Sungmin mengambil nafas, "Menurutmu sakit apa yang aku alami ketika tadi aku menceritakan gejalanya padamu?" aku tidak mengerti apa Sungmin mengujiku untuk menjadi peka karena aku terlalu lamban berpikir jika menyangkut tentangnya.

"Kau sering terlambat makan atau bahkan tidak makan, perutmu sakit dan muntah tadi siang. Wajahmu pucat dan bibirmu kering. Kau terkena maag bukan? Apa dokter itu memberitahumu penyakit lain yang lebih berbahaya, dear?"

Dadaku berdetak cepat, antisipasti saja saat Sungmin benar mengalami penyakit perut yang mengancam jiwanya akibat pola makannya.

"Benar! Itu yang terpikir olehku sama dengan yang kau pikirkan. Tapi dokter itu gila. Sial! Ada apa denganku?"

Sungmin histeris dan berkeringat dingin, aku menggengam telapak tangannya dan menautkan keduanya. "Hei, tenanglah. Kau seperti ini membuatku takut. Apa yang dokter itu katakan?"

"Kyu?"

"Ya, dear."

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Sungguh ini memang gila tapi— dengarkan aku sekarang." Sungmin mengambil nafas sejenak dan menatap tajam ke arahku, "Aku hamil. Aku mengandung seorang bayi."

Hening. Tiba-tiba oksigen yang tengah aku hirup menghilang dan jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak.

Setelah menunggu dan terdiam beberapa menit aku makin mempererat jariku meremas jarinya dalam telapak tanganku, "Kita memang harus ke dokter, dear. Sekarang." Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang tengah ku pikirkan, ini semuanya begitu berputar.

"Kau tahu aku hampir ke rumah sakit jiwa. Menyeret dokter sial itu ketika dia hanya bercanda padaku. Tapi semua benar, dia bersungguh-sungguh. Aku harus bagaimana, Kyu?" air mata seperti menetes dari pelupuk matanya, Sungmin tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya dan sekarang makhluk yang kuanggap sebagian nyawaku ini menitikkan air mata di hadapanku.

Aku mencium bibirnya guna meredam sakit dalam dirinya, aku sama terkejutnya tapi mungkin dia yang lebih tidak percaya akan semua ini. Aku mencoba menenangkannya membuat dia berpikir aku ada di sampingnya dan percaya padanya. Bukankah seharusnya kami senang akan memiliki seorang bayi?

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian setelah sebelumnya kami habiskan untuk bolak-balik ke dokter hanya untuk memastikan 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin' dan semua dokter selalu bereaksi sama dan mengatakan sungmin memang hamil. Berita kehamilan Male Pregnancy yang jarang terjadi membuat dokter dan perawat ingin menjadikannya bahan perbincangan dengan berita hangat oleh media sosial akan kelangkaan dalam dunia medis.

Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kehidupan kami bukan sekedar sensasi yang bisa di gembor-gemborkan oleh pihak yang ingin menaikan rating bisnisnya termasuk sekalipun sebuah rumah sakit.

Aku telah menyiapkan tuntutan jika hal itu terjadi.

Sungmin juga dalam keadaan terkontrol sekarang, mulai sedikit tenang ketimbang saat di awal tahu akan kehamilannya. "Dokter Bima memberitahuku jika kau mengalami sesuatu yang lain dari perutmu kau harus memberitahunya."

Dokter bima, dokter keturunan Asia Eropa tapi lebih kental Asia karena dia lahir di Hongkong. Dia dokter yang mengerti akan masalah Male Pregnancy dan salah satu alasan kami memilihnya adalah dia hangat dan Sungmin nyaman dengan itu.

"Hmm, aku baik saat ini." Sungmin menghusap perutnya, aku memperhatikannya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku pada jalanan dan fokus mengemudi.

"Jangan pikirkan hal yang membuatmu stress, Sungmin. Kau tidak boleh lagi jarang makan, ketika kau lapar kau harus makan."

"oke."

Sebisa mungkin aku harus menghidupkan suasana nyaman, aku tahu dia masih ada di tahap terkejut bercampur khawatir. Kenyataan dirinya sekarang tengah berbeda, meskipun belum terlihat namun beberapa bulan lagi perutnya akan terlihat besar dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang dunia medis mengenai penanganan male pregnancy.

Kenyataan lainnya lagi dia tengah mengandung anakku— anak kami berdua. Seketika pemikiran itu membuatku seperti selalu ingin menyayanginya dan menjaganya setengah mati.

Aku melirik cincin emas yang terpasang di jemari manis milik Sungmin. Tuhan, meski ini egois tapi dia milikku, dia yang kucintai tengah mengandung anakku. Dan aku memintamu dengan segenap jiwa membiarkan keduanya dalam dengan selamat.

.

.

.

Masalah Sungmin di tengah kehamilannya adalah dia yang sering muntah dan tubuhnya tidak kuat terlalu lama berdiri. Ini baru bulan ke empat kehamilan dan aku seperti cemas setiap detiknya. Takut ketika aku membiarkannya sendiri di apartemen ketika aku tengah mengurus perusahaan meski Kristen sering membantuku menjaga Sungmin tapi keterbatasannya yang juga menjaga anaknya membuatku merasa tidak enak walaupun Kristen tidak mempermasalahkan kesegananku itu.

Tubuh Sungmin— yang seharusnya orang hamil bertambah gemuk tapi Sungmin semakin kehilangan berat badan. Padahal dia sudah makan dengan benar dan aku juga setiap hari mengontrolnya. Namun dokter Bima bilang itu hanya daya tahan _female_ dan _male_ berbeda setiap kehamilan.

Seperti saat ini moodnya yang gampang berubah semakin aku khawatir meninggalkannya sebentar untuk rapat penting hari ini, "Pergilah Kyu. Aku tidak apa sendiri dan kupastikan aku langsung meneleponmu begitu terasa sakit sedikit saja."

Aku tidak percaya itu, berulang kali kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirnya namun ada saja sehari kejadian yang membuatku hampir kehilangan jantungku karena khawatir akan Sungmin. Sungmin yang hampir jatuh menuruni tangga dan aku sudah memindahkan kamar kami di lantai bawah, atau Sungmin yang muntah hingga pingsan dan aku selalu meminta bantuan Kristen untuk setiap saat mengecek keadaan Sungmin.

"Susumu sudah ku siapkan di dapur, dear. Kau harus minum secepatnya selagi itu hangat. Aku janji ini sebentar, setelah selesai aku pastikan langsung melesat pulang ke apartemen."

Aku seperti tengah bertugas perang jika begini, "Aku pergi." Kemudian aku mencium bibirnya dan dia membalas dengan hangat. "Hati-hati." Ucapnya.

~o~

Bulan ketujuh kehamilan dan berat badan Sungmin kembali naik, permasalahan mengenai muntahnya juga tidak ada lagi. Perutnya kini makin membesar, dia sekarang juga tidak memakai celana ketika di dalam apartemen, hanya kemeja besar dan kedodoran yang membuatnya nyaman. Dia mengeluh celana membuat perutnya sering sakit.

Kakinya terkadang bengkak dan aku setiap malam memijatnya, seperti malam ini aku melakukan rutinitasku tiap malam dengan sungmin yang tengah menelepon Sungjin.

Keluarga Sungmin maupun keluargaku belum ada yang tahu, rencananya setelah bayi ini lahir kami akan memberitahu dan mengajak mereka ke Paris menemui Sungmin dan anak kami nantinya. "Katakan pada Sungjin kau harus istirahat." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengulangi perkataanku pada Sungjin di telepon.

Setelah pembicaraan hampir satu jam itu berakhir Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja dan melihatku masih memijat pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau tahu Kyu, kemampuan pijatanmu semakin bagus. Aku harus memberimu penghargaan akan ini." Tawanya itu seperti nyanyian surga dan tersenyum begitu manis ke arahku. Dan saat ini juga aku rela menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk memijatnya demi mendapatkan sebuah senyum manis seperti itu.

"Anything for you, dear."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Fic special request untuk **Mak Cucin** xD

Sumpel ini GATOT PAKE BANGET ... salahkan aku yang baru pertama kali buat MPREG dan akhirnya jadi begini ..

Mak~ utangku lunas ya... jangan lagi-lagi request ff lewat LINE ... tidak di terima mak T_T

Halo~

Buat pembaca yang udah berhasil baca sampai habis jangan protes pliss... ini udah END hahha #lapIngus

Oh ya~ aku buat ini dalam keadaan sedang tidak berpuasa.. jadi ... O.O

Sign, Najika


End file.
